


American Road trip

by Mine5102



Category: American dragon :Jake long
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mine5102/pseuds/Mine5102





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey ,Jake come in here please,"Johnathin Long asked.

 Jake walks into the living room where he sees Fu dog,Grandpa,and Rose sitting in on the couch.

"He knows,Jake,"said Jake's mom walking right behind him.

"Can you explain your job,"asked John.

"I am the American dragon, the protector of the magical community,"said Jake.

"That's the thing you're not the only one kid,"said Fu dog.

"What ,"said Jake.

"The Fawns have Maine,the mermaids have Florida,the witch doctors have Louisiana,and the Gorgons have New Jersey,"said grandpa.

"And that is only the ones we know of,"said Fu dog.

"We need to Unite,"said rose.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Is everyone ready to go,"said John.

Everyone said ",Yes," in unison.


End file.
